Reward or Karma?
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: All human. Clary and jace are partners in a project but Clary is the invisible girl and Jace is the popular athlete. How will this project go between them? Aline may get in the way but when in doubt, blog it out. Yeah,Clary has a blog that everyone read but they don't know it's her. So i got this idea from the series ' Awkward." What will happen between the two? Read it to find out
1. Partners

You know in high school, there are ranks. The high class, are the people who are popular and get noticed a lot, like the athletes. Second class, are just the ordinary ones the talk to others more social. And there is lower class, the nerds, geek and the invisible. Which is what I am, invisible.

No one notices me that much since I don't talk much but I have friends in the second and lower class, but not and or never in the high class. We call them the high rankers. There are only three that are the most popular.

Three is Sebastian Verlac. The boy with the black hair and those black holes that they call eyes, he plays for the basketball and soccer team.

Two is Aline Penhallow. The skanksquatch. I only call her that because it is true. She only dresses like that to get attention and tries to get laid by this person, who is number one.

One is Jace. The Golden boy. He is the captain of the soccer, basketball, and track team. He is the undefeated of all. He is known as the player. The cockiness he has is unlimited. He always does that to charm girls but never me. I see right through him. Even the toughest person has a weakness and his is the truth. He didn't like it when someone said something that was a lie about him. He would, literally, walk up to the person and punch them. So, I stayed out of his way.

Since I have known that about him, I didn't like him much. But today, in literacy class, we had seat chartings and Jace sat right next to me. I sighed and went to my seat. I started to doodle on my notebook and then the bell rang. I heard the chair next to me being taken by the devil of them all. Jace.

I looked in my peripheral vision and saw him talking to his other friends. Not caring who or what it next to him. I rolled my eyes and continued to doodle.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. I see that you all found your seats for the rest of the year," the teacher said. My jaw dropped, mentally. I was supposed to sit with him for the rest of the year. I wanted to do a face palm right now. But I kept my cool and continued my doodle.

"So, I suppose that some of you don't know each other, let us have a 3 minute chat together, with the said. He began to give all of us papers. I looked up and saw that one of my friends, Maia was sitting next to Isabelle, Jace's sister. She was also a high ranker but I guess she didn't want to show it. She was nice, helpful, and even tries to talk to me but I don't talk back. I'm just shy. Once I got my paper, I scanned it.

_Introduce yourself._

_What is your favorite music?_

_Where did you grow up from?_

_What do you like to do?_

_What's your favorite book?_

_What is your favorite place in New York?_

There was more pointless questions, but why not give it a shot?

I turned to him and saw him scanning the list also. He noticed me looking at him and gave a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Jace," he said.

"Clary," I dully said.

"And your time starts now," Mr. Starkweather shouted.

I sighed. "What is your favorite book?"

"Um, _The Maze Runner_, I guess. That is the only book I read and liked," he joked. I scoffed.

"What about you?"

"_Grave Mercy_," I answered.

"_Grave Mercy?_ Is it about graves?" he thinks he is so funny, doesn't he? I thought.

"No, it is about a girl that was born from her mother and her father is Death himself. When she gets married she gets abused and almost gets raped from her husband but he sees the red mark that the poison left a trail on her back. But once she leaves with this priest he takes her somewhere and they show her how to fight and she has to kill who she is ordered to kill. And…," I stopped. I was blabbing about a book.

"I'm sorry, I do that a lot," I said in a small voice.

"Don't be sorry. That's kind of an interesting book. I should read it sometimes and I like it when you talk about something like that," he said. I felt a blush creeping up and I looked down.

"What is your favorite music?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I listen to all sorts of music every day," I answered.

"Same here. I sometimes just listen to it to clear my mind," he said.

"Same here."

"What is your favorite place in New York?" I asked.

"My room, where I can hide," he said. I didn't that he wanted to hide from things. Interesting.

"I like to go to Central Park. It's peaceful there," I answered.

"On your mark," the teacher said. (That's what my teacher says, meaning that they have 30 seconds left.)

I was waiting for another question from him.

"Are you going to ask one more question?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Clary, will you go out with me?"

I froze. He just asked if I wanted to go out with him. Why would he want to ask me out? I didn't know what to say. But time was up anyway.

"Okay! So, I hope that helps you know your partner because starting tomorrow morning, you and your partner will be doing a project about the goods and bad things in New York. We will talk more about it tomorrow and now moving onto our lesson. Shakespear who wrote the famous Romeo and Juliet…," he said. I tuned him out. What was my answer to Jace and now I have to live up to it since we will have to see each other every day now. Why did this have to happen, all because I sat next to Jace?

When school was over, I avoided Jace and he seemed to notice. I went to my room, once I was home. I shut the door and flopped onto my bed. Mom and Luke was on a date this evening so I was alone. I pulled out my IPod and put my earphones on. I put it on full blast. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. It was a text from Simon. I smiled. He was my best friend since kindergarten.

**Simon: Hey, Whatcha doin?**

**Clary: Listening to music. What about you?**

**Simon: I am with Eric and Matt, helping with their music.**

**Clary: Cool, I will see you tomorrow at school, okay?**

**Simon: Okay, bye. :D**

**Clary: C: **

I put my phone down and looked at the ceiling. I kept thinking about Jace's question. I didn't like him but from those questions, he didn't like getting much attention since he hides in his room. Do I like him?

Well, the answer would have to be said later because right then I felt my phone vibrate again and saw that my mother was calling. I took my earphones out and presses answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you open the door for us, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Of course," I said and hung up. I ran down the stairs, through the hallways and to the living room and opened the door. My mother was in a blue blouse with dress pants on and Luke had on a black v shirt and jeans.

"Well, I see that youhad a good time, I'm guessing," I said.

"Yes and now I am going to take a shower," she said and kisses Luke and went upstairs.

"Wow, just seeing that made me want to throw up," I said.

"Joke all you want kid, there's more than that," Luke said and ruffled my hair. He went upstairs. I was going to go get some water when there was another knock.

"I got it!" I yelled and went to open the door and I was surprised.

"Jace."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And how did you know where I lived?"

"Your friend Jordan, we're friends too. So I asked him."

"Wow, way to stalk a girl," I said.

"No, I rather say to find one, to be exact. I came here to ask about the question I told you earlier," he said.

"Oh."

"So"

"Look, I don't know you that much and I know about your reputation. You're a player and you break girl's hearts. I don't want that to happen to me, you know."

"I won't do that. You're different," he said.

"I'm not saying yes or no. I just need to know you better first," I said.

"Huh, you must be the first girl who has ever said that to me," he said with a smile.

"Well, you better get used to it," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye." I closed the door and took a deep breath. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I took out my laptop and pulled up my blog. Yeah, I write one. I like to express myself in blog form and a lot of people respect it. I have more than one million followers for it.

**So, I had to sit next to the popular jock today. Lucky me. Well, now we have to see each other every single day now since we have to do a project. And now he knows where I live all because of one of my friends. Thanks a lot. Sometimes being the invisible girl can get rewards. But it the popular, cocky, jock a reward or just karma? I'll figure that out later on when I get to know him more. Sometimes I wish to get seen by someone. Did that come true? Or was it just catastrophic? Well, I hope my answer will come in the future. **

I posted it and closed my laptop. I kept thinking about Jace. When I was in my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I turned off the lights and crawled under the covers. I sighed and shut my eyes, waiting to see what tomorrow has in store for me.

* * *

**So new story. I know i havnt updated my others stories but i am working on them. Don't worry. So i got this idea from the MTV series, Awkward. SO i have some of it incorperated in this and yeah. SO like the word skanksquatch and blogging. So i hope you like it. Reviews!**


	2. The Answer, Finally!

Clary POV

I woke up the next morning. I jumped out of bed and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on a black t shirt that had a mustache on it and skinny jeans with my black converse on. I was done in thirty minutes. I looked at the time. It was only eight thirty, I had thirty minutes to spare, so I got out my laptop and started to blog.

**I don't know if I should be happy or nervous. I have to start on the project with that popular jock. If I'm happy, maybe because I am working with him, if I am nervous, maybe because he wants me vulnerable to him. I feel like my brain is turning into pudding. What should I do? Well, at least he's nice to me. Or is he just playing me?**

I posted it and thought about the last sentence. Is he just playing me? I sighed. I put my laptop away and went downstairs.

"Hey Clary," my Mother greeted when I entered the kitchen. I grabbed a green apple out the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it.

"Hey," I answered back. I looked at her. People says that my Mother and I looked like each other. I didn't see it. The only thing we had in common was the fiery red curly hair, green eyes, flat chest, and we were small. But she was more beautiful than me and I knew it.

"So what do you and Luke going now?" I asked.

"I don't know, he said that it would be a surprise," she said, taking the seat next to me. She gave a smile and I smiled back. Luke actually lived with us, only because my real father bailed out on my mother and I, so now, he wants to be the dad that was better that the other one, and I accepted it.

"I better get going," I said and grabbed my back pack.

"See you later," she said and I shut the door. I started to walk to school, thinking about Jace at the same time. I just sighed, Jace was the person that I had to know better and get used to.

* * *

I made it to school and everyone was crowding up in the front of the school. I went closer to get another look and I saw Maia in the crowd. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"People said that Aline cheated on Sebastian with Jonathan. Now they are going to fight over her. I don't know why but they are. Whoever wins gets her. Oh, how boys can get whipped over one girl," she said and turned her attention back to the supposedly fight. I stood on my tip toes to get a better look but I still couldn't see. I made my way to the front which was easy since I was smaller than the people in front of me. I saw the two and they were arguing.

"I thought we were friends but you steal my girlfriend from me?" Sebastian yelled.

"It wasn't my fault that she kissed me first!" Jonathan yelled back. Then Sebastian tackled Jonathan to the ground and started to punch him. Jonathan was able to kick him off and threw punches to Sebastian's face too. The two kept going and they were a little close to me.

Jonathan stood up in front of me, the back of his shirt had blood on it and dirt. Sebastian threw a punch but Jonathan ducked and the fist was coming right at me. But before it could hit me, someone grabbed me from behind and I gave a little squeak and I fell on top of someone. I put my hands on the person's chest and looked up.

It was Jace.

"Jace," I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. People were so focused on the fight that they ignored us.

"Yeah, thanks," I said with a smile. I got up and he did to. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the fight. I was blushing, his hand was touching mine, holding mine.

"Those two are idiots. Fighting over one girl like that," he said, shaking his head.

"I thought you and Sebastian are friends," I asked.

"We are but he can make the most stupidest choices," he said and we sat in class.

"You don't say," I said. The bell rang and people started to pile in the room.

"Good morning class, so who won the fight?" Mr. Starkweather asked. He wasn't the strict teacher that would get somebody in trouble just because they were talking when he was. He was the coolest teacher ever.

"Jonathan won. They said that he did this move on Sebastian and won Aline," said a student.

"Well that girl has them whipped, but any who, today we are starting on the project for the goods and bad of New York. You already know your partner, I will give you a specific city or place. So say, you got The Botanical Gardens in Brooklyn. You give a good thing about the Garden and a bad thing about it. Then you will write a paragraph about the place and then a visual effect for you project. This will count for this semester's grade so lets get started," he said.

He started to give out papers with different places on it. Some were places from one city in New York and the other was a city. He gave us the paper and we got Manhattan. I smiled. I loved Manhattan.

"Okay, so tomorrow we are going to go on a field trip that will be for two days. You will be given a camera, two for each, and will take pictures and notes on your place and or city," he announced.

"A trip around New York" Jace said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked him.

"No, it will give us the chance to get to know each other," he answered, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I blushed and looked away. I looked out the window. Trying to bring the blush down. Mr. Starkweather passed out the permission form and started to talk about synthesizing and metacognition but I didn't listen to him, I didn't listen to anyone at all. Especially Jace.

* * *

I was outside with my lunch. I saw Jace talking with a couple of his friends, but every once in a while he would look at me. I pretended not to notice but my distractions came. Maia, Simon, Jordan, and Magnus came over and sat next to me.

"So, anything new today?" Magnus asked. Magnus always would bring a smile on everyone's face with his pep. He was also gay, but I respected that. He didn't care what other people thought, he would do it.

"Did you guys see the fight?" I asked.

"I did," Maia and Jordan said.

"I was late to school," Simon said.

"There was a fight? And I didn't know about it? I need to get my a game on," he said, giving a dramatic sigh. We giggled at that. I pulled out my apple and was going to get my water bottle but it wasn't there. I must have left it in my locker.

"Hey, I'll be back," I said and got up. I walked to my locker which was about two minutes away from the court yard. I opened my locker and grabbed my water and closed it and turned around, but only to run into Jace. I gave a grunt and he put his hands on my arms to steady me. I grabbed onto his arms also and looked up into him. His golden eyes melting into my green ones.

"I can't take this anymore," he said and leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised. He was actually kissing me, on the lips. But I melted into him. I dropped the water bottle and held onto him. It was passionate and breath taking. I felt like I couldn't get enough of it. His arms slipped around my waist and my hands rested flat on his chest. I could feel his heart – beat, strong and fast. I sighed into his mouth and he tightened his grip on me. He backed me up against the lockers. My hands snaked up and around his neck and my fingers were in his soft locks. His hands skimmed up and down my body, making me shiver. His hand rested on my right cheek and he deepened the kiss. I pulled away and took a breath and kissed him again. I didn't want to stop and I could tell he didn't either. But we finally pulled apart and looked at each other. We were breathing hard. He pulled me against him and looked down at me. The sun shine was hitting us perfectly, making it the golden moment.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend now?" he asked softly.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips for a short second.

"Of course," I said and we kissed once more.

* * *

**I know it has been a long time since i updated. Terribly sorry, i am really busy but i will be updating soon. I hope you like this chapter and Clary and Jace fluff! Exciting. SO i forgot to make disclaimers. I do not own any characters, cassandra clare does except the ones i make up, and i do not own The Maze Runner or Grave Mercy. Review Please! :)**


	3. Be Careful

Jace POV

After the kiss I walked Clary to her class and said bye. I gave out a breath. What have I done?

I walked to my locker and put my head to it.

""hey, did you do it?" someone said behind me and I knew it was Sebastian. I turned and nodded.

"Why the sad face then? This was a joke you know," he said.

"I feel terrible now. I really like her but I didn't know that till I got to know her more. Can't I just bail on this bet?" I asked him. The kissing Clary was a bet. Everything was planned out. She was the only girl in school, except Isabelle, that didn't like me for my looks and charms. She ignored me. So Sebastian and I changed our seats before class started, and so I sat next to Clary. I was supposed to get her to like me more, trust me, then ask her to the dance and humiliate her. But now that that had run over my head again, it was cruel. What kind of person does that? Me.

"Remember, if you don't do it, you're gonna have to do it," he said to me.

If I didn't do the bet I would have to humiliate myself during the dance next month and that was to tell them what had happened last Halloween. I shuddered at the memory.

I sighed. "Fine," I said, I hated to say it but I had to do it. I walked to class but I couldn't pay attention. I kept thinking of Clary. I knew I had her whipped. But I knew it was bad. I didn't want to break her heart. That was the exact thing she said to me at her house. She didn't want to get her heart to be broken. After class, I ran outside and gasped for air. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart pounding every time I thought of her. I think that I'm in love with her. _Damn._

Clary POV

I walked in class and sat down next to Maia.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up," she said.

"I don't know if I should be okay."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, getting curious.

"Does kissing Jace good or bad?" I asked her, staring right into her eyes.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth was slightly parted.

"It is a bad thing," I groaned

"Uh, no, no do you like him or something," she asked, a little hazardous against her words.

"I don't know. I guess you can say that I like him or something," I let my sentence trail.

She sighed but said, "Okay, but be careful," she added emphasis for the two last words and those two words were haunting me till I got home.

* * *

**So confused! I don't know what to do. My friends tell me to be careful but how can I be careful? Well, I guess it's not a bad thing to be kissed by someone more popular than you, right? But those words still haunt me. Be Careful. Well, I guess this is it for now. SMILES :D**

I posted the excerpt after Iwas done. I sighed. What am I supposed to do.

I face planted into my pillow. "I hate my life," I groaned into it.

"Are you sure about that, kid?" a voice said behind. I knew it was Luke so I didn't take a chance to look up.

"Maybe," I said, my voice muffled.

"Please take your face out the pillow," he said. My bed groaned when he sat on my bed. I sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," lie.

"Clary, I know when something is up with you," he said giving me 'the look'.

I sighed, giving in.

"If you had a problem, what would you do?" I asked him.

"What type of problem?"

"I guess a love problem. My friends keep telling me to be careful."

"I guess you're not going to tell me who that boy is, give some time to your relationship with him. You can get to know him better," he said. I nodded.

"And if he ever does anything to you, remind him that I'ma cop," he said. I threw a pillow at him. It was true. Luke was the best cop at a downtown police station that used to be a Chinese place.

"Get out," I said, giggling.

"Bye," he said and left. I sighed. I shook my head. Right now, all I needed was a hot shower and that's what I did.

* * *

**CHELLO! I know it has been FOREVER since i updated but i am trying to update all my stories untill i leave to Tennessee! So i will be gone for a week with my family and i will try to find a computor over there and try to update but it will take some time but not a long time like last time, which i am very sorry for. Work and homework is not easy you know. BUt i hope you like it and sorry its so short. But until next time. SMILES :D**


	4. The Movies

The next day in school, Jace was at my locker.

"Hey," I said. He smiled at me and pulled out a rose from behind him.

I was surprised but smiled. He handed me the rose and I looked at it.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said.

I took out my stuff from my locker and he walked me to my class.

"So, are you going to do anything tonight?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, just homework, I guess," I answered.

"Well, will you go to the movies with me then?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you the only one going?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just my magnificent self," he said, with a cocky attitude; which made me roll my eyes.

Once we were in the doorway of my Science class, I turned to look at him.

"I will pick you up at eight," he said and gave me a kiss. I smiled and nodded.

In Science I kept doodling in my notebook, not listening to my teacher.

In literacy class. Jace sat next to me and gave me his signature grin.

"Okay, now I have some papers for your project I will be passing out," Mr. Starkweather said.

He gave us about east Manhattan.

"So, I guess this is ours," I said. Jace took the paper and looked at it. He sighed.

"You and your partners can do anything with your topic. A poster, power point, essay, whatever," Mr. Starkweather said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Power point , I guess," he

"When do you want to start in it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow since we have a date tonight," he said with a grin.

"That reminds me, what movie are we seeing?"

"Sinister," he said. My eyes widened. I didn't really like scary movies, they scare the shit out of me.

"Don't worry, if you get scare, I'm always there to hold onto," he said. I rolled my eyes. The rest of class, we sat there; holding hands under the table.

Jace POV

Once school was over, I said bye to her and was going to see her tonight. I got home quickly and the house was empty as usual. I took a shower quickly and pulled on some clothes. Confession, I was real excited about this date with Clary. She was the first and only girl that I had a thing for her, not a bad one but a good thing. I sat down on my bed and looked at me hands. They were scarred. I remembered my childhood and shuddered.

"Don't think about it," I kept muttering to myself. I looked at the time. Three more hours till our date. I wondered what Clary was doing.

Clary POV

I went to my room and took a shower. Once I was out I put on an Areopostale shirt and blue skinny jeans on with a pair of my shoes. I put my hair up into a ponytail and sat on my bed. I sighed. I heard my door open and Luke came in my room.

"Hey kid, he said. I greeted him back.

"Watcha up to?" he asked.

"Jace is going to take me to the movies tonight," I answered.

"Clary," he had a warning tone to his voice.

"Luke, it's our first date. Please don't do anything that would embarrass me," I begged. Luke may be over protected about me around boys. The last boy that had asked me on a date, he had a talk with them and when I came downstairs the boy was gone, and Luke was standing at the doorway laughing. I didn't talk to him in a week but got over it.

"Okay, but remember what I told you the day before," he said and left. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

So, I got out my IPOD and put a random song out and put it on full blast.

_Three hours later_

I took my earphones out, when my mother told me the Jace was here. I got up and smoothed my shirt down. I went downstairs and to the door.

"Hey," I said, with a smile.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. I closed the door behind me and we walked to his car.

"Here you go," he said, opening the passenger door for me.

"What a gentlemen," I said and he scoffed. Once he was in the car he drove to the movie theater. He had already gotten our ticket and when we were there, we entered the theater. We were in the back. When the movie started, it was okay, till the scary parts came on. I clutched onto Jace so hard the I may have ripped his shirt my nails. I could hear him laughing at me, but I was too scared to care.

"Clary, it's just a movie," he said.

"But it's still scary," I said in a tiny voice.

"Clary," he said and took my hand and held it in his. I looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. He looked at me and smiled. I calmed down and looked at the movie.

* * *

"Damn, you may have shredded my shirt," he said, when we got into the car. It was somewhat true. He had some tears and holes on the left side of his shirt.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's cool," he said and looked at me.

He drove to my house and he walked me to my door.

"Thanks for the date," I said.

"It's not our last, you know," he said. I nodded and he kissed me. It was longer than the one we had in the movie. When he stopped he smiled and pulled me into a hug. He was muttering something I couldn't hear but he pulled back.

"Good night Clary," he said.

"Good night," I said and went inside.

Jace POV

When I hugged her. I could feel the pain and sorrow of what I had to do.

"I'm so sorry, Clary," I muttered too low for her to hear. When I left, I sat in my car thinking.

How was I supposed to do this stupid bet and break an innocent girl's soul when she was different.

"Damn, I hate my life."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, my excuse is i have been busy but i will be updating on thanksgiving break! Happy. SO I hope you like it and i know this chapter is a little rushed and stuff and i hate myself for doign it. FORGIVE ME! hope you like**


	5. You're the One That Made It Up

Clary POV

I sighed happily and made my way to my room. I flopped onto my bed and looked at the ceiling, smiling. I sat up, drew my laptop from under my pillow, and started typing.

**Just had the time of my life. If you want to have a romantic date, here is the tip. Let the guy ask you out, preferably the movies. Make sure it is scary. When a scary part comes on, clutch at him. When he tries to keep the scary parts away; like when they put their arms around you or snuggle you closer to them, it ends up the two kissing. When he takes you home, he will kiss you good night. Hope you try this out one day. SMILES**

After I was done, I yawned and looked at the clock, 11.00.

I got up and stripped out of my date clothes and put on my pajamas. I redid my hair into a pony tail, went to the bathroom, brush my teeth and came out in under ten minutes. I looked at the clock, 11:11.

I gasped, closed my eyes, and made a wish. After I was done, I turned off the lights and went to bed. Dreaming about Jace.

The next day, I woke up before the clock, as always, and stretched. The alarm went off and I pushed the snooze button. Saturday morning. No school. I thought back to the project.

"We should get started on it," I muttered to myself. I did my daily routine. I put on a blue tank top and black washed skinny jeans.

I went downstairs and outside. I sat on the swing bench in the front lawn and looked at the spring day. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath till I heard a car honk. I opened my eyes and saw Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting up and walking over to his car.

"You forgot your necklace," he said.

"Necklace? I never had a necklace," I told him. He got out the car and made his way to me. I had my back against the car door while he stood in front of me.

"Well, now you do," he said and took out the necklace that was behind him. I looked at it. It was a silver chain that had a ring on it. It was beautiful.

"Jace," I said with care. He put it over my head and I took the ring in my fingers.

"I don't know what to say," I told him, honestly.

"Well, you can show me how much you love it," he says. I smile and kissed him. I moaned and pulled away.

"We should stop before my parents come out here," I say.

He smiled.

"WE should start on our project you know," I say to him.

"Yeah, I would to spend time with you," he said with a smirk.

"What happened to that field trip Mr. Starkweather told us about?" I asked him.

"He told me to post pone it since he couldn't get it on Friday so we go on Monday," Jace answered. I nodded. We went inside and up to my room. But before we reached my room, Luke appeared around the corner and froze.

"Morning, kiddo and…," his sentence trailed off.

"Um, this is Jace," I said, a little awkwardly.

"So this is the Jace you told me about. How about we have a little talk, okay," Luke said.

"Luke!" I yelled.

"no, it's fine," Jace said and Luke walked over and whispered to Jace. The two went to the staircase while I tried to not bang my head against the wall.

Jace POV

So this man was her dad, doesn't look like Clary. We stopped at the staircase and we just looked at each other.

"You know I care about Clary as much as I care about her mother. And if anything happened to her, I would have to fix it, you get where I'm going right now?" he asked me. I nodded.

"And," he continued, "if I have to fix it, that means trouble and I don't like to cause trouble. You know I'm a cop, so if you break my little girl's heart, I will, no, I don't think _I _will do it but Clary herself would taser your ass," he said. I was speechless.

"So I hope you understand what I am talking about and now get your butt up to her," he said and patted my shoulder, gave me a friendly smile, and left. I stood there like a statue till I went back upstairs and found Clary sitting on the ground. She looked up at me.

"I am so sorry about him," she said.

"It's okay, but I relish the moment when he said you would taser my ass," I told her with a smirk.

"He _said _that," she said in disbelief.

"Yep, so how about we start working or do you want to keep talking about my ass?" I told her with my signature grin.

"Uh yeah," she said.

Until, "Clary! Can we see you for a moment?" someone yelled downstairs, probably her mother.

"After I see what they want," she says and left.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I took it out and saw that it was Sebastian.

"Hey," I said.

"Dude, where are you? I thought we were going to Jordan's Pool Party today," Sebastian said.

I hesitated, should I tell him that I'm at Clary's or not? He would keep asking me where I was till I confessed.

I decided to tell him.

"I'm at Clary's, we're starting on our project," I answer.

"Really, you should invite her to the party, Jordan and Clary are friends and the party doesn't end till midnight," Sebastian said.

"I don't know," I hesitated.

"After some hours on that stupid project, come over!" he said and hung up.

Why is my life so hard? I always ask that to myself every morning.

"Hey, my parents are going to go to my mom's gallery so we have the house to ourselves," Clary said when she came back.

I grinned.

"House to ourselves, aren't you going to ask me to come in your bedroom and start kissing me and seducing me to sleep with you?" I ask her.

She rolled her eyes.

"That only works in the movies and c'mon let's start on the project," she says and I follow her to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and opened her laptop.

"So our topic is Manhattan," she says. I sat next to her and looked at her home screen.

"Who's that?" I asked.

There were multiple pictures with her and friends and family. One picture had her and a boy with brown hair and glasses, smiling at the Bronx Zoo. There was also words on the pictures, ' At Bronx Zoo with Simon; July 9, 2007'

"That's Simon, we known each other since kindergarten. He was always there for me, even today." She says.

Another picture was her with a hands covering her face with one of her eyes exposed. She was in hoodie and the back round of the photo was soft and shadowed. The words: 'Feeling Out of Place; September 16, 2007'

"What about this one?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh, that day was the most saddest days ever," she says, staring at the photo.

"What happened?" I asked her. She didn't look at me. Just kept staring at the photo.

"That day, I was bullied and people kept talking about me. That was the day my father visited me during school. My real father. My mother and my father divorced and he blamed it on me. We weren't safe around him so they split and I went with my mother and Luke is one of her best friends and now they are getting married. But that day, when my father came into school, he had another woman with her, Susan. Guess that's his new toy for now; but they embarrassed me in front of the whole school. Even talked about that I was the one that made him left, of how bad a daughter I was. People were talking about that so much that they started to talk about me and call me names. The Narcissistic Bitch, they called me. They said that I only cared for myself and no one else. Ugly, skank, and all those other bad words they called me. They don't know how much that hurt me. I felt misplaced," she said.

"I'm sorry for what happened," I said, trying to make her feel better. She turned her head to look at me; her green eyes intense.

"I believe you, because you were the one who came up with it, remember?"

* * *

**So it has been a looooong time since i updated and i know one of my comments suggested that my chapter should be longer; i agree with that viewer a lot. So i hope this is long and i really didnt have much time to finish but got it done. So i have been busy, school; as usual, Algebra. Now i am happy i got that class, my principal told me that everyone in Algebra will be going on the D.C Trip! Can't wait till after Exams and all that glob. But I have other storied to update and write too. But i hope you like and there is a poll set up on my profile so check it out!**


	6. Pool Party

Jace POV

I stared at her.

_I made it up_, his conscious told him. Then he remembered.

_September 16, 2007_

_It was there last year in middle school, going to high school. It was the middle of the year. He was sitting in the back with his friends. They were talking, waiting for the bell to ring, but the door opened. And a tall broad man came in with a blonde woman that looked like a super model. The man was dressed in work clothes._

_Maybe he's a lawyer? He thought. He went up to our English teacher and gave him an envelope, he turned and stared at the red head that was in the middle row._

"_It's because of you that we are divorced. She would do anything for you and forget about us. You disappoint me Clarissa, you were a terrible daughter. You are nothing to me anymore. As much as he doesn't want to leave you and your mother, I have to take him. But remember it's your fault. Only caring what you want and nothing else in the world," The man spat and left with the blonde lady. Everyone stared at the red head; she was blushing hard and I could see that she was trying not to cry._

_The bell rang and she ran out the classroom. _

_All day everybody had been talking about what had happened._

"_That Clary, uh, she's such a bitch!" Aline commented._

"_Only caring for herself, she's pathetic," Kaelie said, adding on._

"_Well, now we know how a narcissistic person she is," Another person said._

"_Yeah, the Narcissistic Bitch in school," I said. They laughed._

"_I like that nickname, it's better than the name she had, Clary," she said her name in disgust._

_We walked through the halls and Aline saw Clary at her locker, talking to Maia. _

"_Hey you Narcissistic Bitch!" she yelled. Everybody turned and looked at them. Clary was red._

"_Leave her alone," Maia said._

"_What are you her body guard or something?" Kaelie said, at Aline's side now._

"_We can't help but be mean to the Narcissistic Bitch after she was the one who divorced her parents," Kaelie said with a snarky grin._

"_She didn't even do anything. How idiotic could you be? How did you even get into this school?" Maia said._

"_My dad owns it, bitch," Kaelie spat. It was true, Kaelie wasn't the brightest person you would meet. But her dad owned the school. But he doesn't work here though._

"_Still," Maia said and some people chuckled. Kaelie scowled at her._

"_How about you shut it Roberts before we come after you," Aline warned and left. The group following her. _

_I looked at Clary, she was sitting on the floor crying. Maia was trying to cheer her up and then she looked at me._

"_Get out of here before you make everything worse and thanks for making up the name, breaking my friend's heart to pieces," Maia said and turned her attention back to Clary._

_She was staring at me, her eyes were red and they looked like they could kill someone and I knew she wanted to kill me, so I walked on. Regretting making up that name._

_Present time_

"Oh god, I didn't mean to, Clary," I told her. Tears were coming down.

"No, please don't cry," I pleaded.

"It's okay," she said, brushing her hand against her eyes and cheek.

"No it isn't, I hurt you," I said.

"It's okay, I don't want to talk about it anymore," she says.

"Let's get started on this project."

_Three hours later._

We had gotten a lot of research and facts on good and bad things about Manhattan.

She lay on her bed, looking at her ceiling.

"Hey, do you want to go to a party?" I asked her, remembering Sebastian.

"What party?" she asked, facing me.

"Jordan's Pool Party. It will be fun and I was supposed to be there but do you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. I grinned and took her hand and led her downstairs. She grabbed her phone and keys on the way out and we were in the car.

I knew Sebastian had something planned out when Clary and I got there.

"So when we get there, so you want to go swimming?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"No reason," she says.

"Why?" I pressed on.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and I didn't ask her anything else.

* * *

When we got there Sebastian greeted us.

"Welcome Amigo and Amiga," he says.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy but I'm okay," he said and went back inside.

"He's something," Clary commented.

"Yeah," I said grinning and putting my arm around her waist.

I wondered why Jordan didn't invite Clary to the party. They were friends too. But I pushed it away. They were greeted by a lot of people.

"Clary!" we heard someone scream. We turned and saw Maia with Jordan and Simon behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Maia looked surprised that Clary showed up.

"Jace invited me to come," Clary said to her. Maia looked at me and gave me a questioning look. But turned her attention back to Clary.

"Well, I really need to tell you something," she says and takes Clary's hand and drags her off to who knows where.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," someone says. Jace turns and sees Sebastian coming over.

"What?" Jace asked.

"The plan. You know you dating the red head, is a bet. If you can't take it till the dance three weeks from now, you're gonna have to tell about your -."

"I don't need to be reminded. So what plan?" I asked.

"How about the water and Clary have a little meeting," he says and looks at the pool.

This is going to be bad.

Clary POV

She dragged me upstairs and stopped in one of the hallways.

"Clary, what's happening? You used to hate coming to pool parties and now since mister I'm so perfect is with you, you're here," Maia says.

"Maia, I don't know. He just has this pull on me that I can't figure out," I said.

"Well, I think he planning something. His little gang has bullied you to the fullest and now, all of a sudden, he asks you out. Do you think that's odd?" she asked.

It felt a little offensive to me but she had a point.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I know you really like this guy but be careful," she says. Those words again, be careful.

"Now if you're now here, let's go," she says, excited.

She drags me to the pool area and were greeted by more unfamiliar faces.

I sit down in one of the lounge chairs while Maia goes swimming. I watched her and the other people swim and there was a tap on my shoulder. Sebastian and a few couple of boys were there.

"Hey, Clary right?" he asks. I nod my head.

"What are you doing right here, when you're supposed to be over in there," he points at the pool.

"Just don't want to swim," I say.

"Why, it's a hot day and you need to cool down with a swim. What do you guys think?" he asks the other boys that surround him. They all agree.

"How about we get you in the pool," Sebastian says.

"Um, I don't-," I protested but he didn't listen.

He gets me up and hooks his arms under my arms and another guy takes my legs. They walk over to the pool. I was yelling and screaming at them to stop. The start to swing me, counting to three.

I see three people make their way up and I see Jordan, Simon, and Jace. Simon's eyes widened and he yelled Stop and I hear Maia scream.

They counted three and threw me into the water, I screamed.

Jace POV

Sebastian had disappeared in the crowd of people and I was stuck. People were dancing and talking around me, I was having trouble to find Sebastian and stop whatever he was up to.

I found Jordan and Simon talking to each other.

"Hey, where's Clary?" Simon asked, suspicion in his tone.

"She's still with Maia somewhere but I think something bad is going to happen," I tell them.

"What?" Jordan asked.

I heard screaming near the pool.

_How about the water and Clary have a little meeting,_ Sebastian had said. He was going to throw her in the pool.

"The pool, Sebastian's going to throw her in the pool," I exclaim.

"No, he can't," Simon said and the three of us ran to the pool. We made our way to the front.

"Stop!" Simon yells.

Then they threw her and she screamed and hit the water.

I ran to where Sebastian and other boys were. They were laughing.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at them.

"Don't worry, it's not like she's going to drown," he says and I look at the water. I see her red hair but she wasn't coming up.

"You bastard!" someone yells and I see Jordan holding back Maia.

"What," Sebastian asked now curios.

Everybody stared at the water.

"She's scared of the water," Jordan says. But I didn't listen to anything else because I dove in the water.

I saw her and grab her around the waist. I look at her and she's not opening her eyes.

"Clary," is say underwater. I dive back up into the surface. Clary still didn't open her eyes.

"Clary," I say.

"Clary," I yell, shaking her. But she didn't open her eyes.

I hear people start whispering.

I climbed to the ledge and pull both of us onto the ground. I put my head on her chest ans she wasn't breathing. I start doing CPR. People are just looking, scared or worried about what's going to happen.

Then she starts to cough.

"Clary," I say. I hold her close to me.

"I'm so, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," I say. And I realize now, how I care so much for her.

I'm in love with her.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated for awhile but since it's Winter Break, i get to update. I hope you like this chapter and check out my other story Once More Night. It's supposed to be in a contest so check it out for mean and the next chapter, I'm making shout outs for my reviewers! So if you're name is on my next chapter, i respect you reviews for my chapters. So review and check out my story One More Night. :D**


	7. A Bet Almost Leading To Death

**So, like I promised, here are my shout outs to -**

**DauntlessShadowhunterTribute **

**Lucyhalemass**

**Pari**

**it's-Twilliam-bitch (I love your pen name)**

**Disney4ever**

**-MVresidentandreader123**

**blazzer12**

**Me( not me and user, just to let you know)**

**Lovingbites**

**Physalie00**

**Softballchick101**

**rcs17**

**I know there are more of you but I must write the story. But I think I may do another shout out to the other reviewers that aren't on this one so, hang on there and I hope you like this.**

* * *

Clary POV

When I was thrown into the water, I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_I was nine when my dad tried to drown me._

"_Clarissa, if you want to be like your brother then learn to swim," my father yelled at me._

_I tried to but it was too hard, I was pretty small for my age, so I guess that was why._

_I tried to swim but couldn't. My father was so disappointed in me that every day he made me try to swim. He wanted me to be like Jonathan, always like Jonathan. I don't know why but he always made me do things that Jonathan was good at._

_One time I gave up that I told my dad that I couldn't do this no more. It enraged him and he shoved my head down into the water. I couldn't go back and my lungs were going to kill me. I thought I was going to die. I saw black splotches in my vision but someone grabbed me and pulled me up. I saw my dad on his side looking at the person who had saved._

_It was Jonathan. Our father warned us that if we told anyone about this, he would do it again and again and again. I was scared to swim ever since and when he left, I told my friends._

I blacked out, swallowing a ton of water while doing so. I could hear my name being called and sirens calling out.

I didn't know what happened next.

Jace POV

I kept holding her. Jordan had called for help but I didn't care, I just had to hold her. I had to back out of this bet or she would be more hurt. I don't care of people laughed at me, I just wanted to be with her. She was so nice and caring and didn't know what was coming her way.

I heard sirens and medics coming.

"Sir, I need to see her," one of them said. I put her down and the medic opened her eyes, flashing a flash light in her eyes.

"Her pupils are dilated," the same medic said.

"We need to take her to the hospital, she may be still in shock or have water in her lungs that need to be treated," one of them said and put Clary on a stretcher.

"I need to go with her," I said and he nodded.

I got into the ambulance and held Clary's hand.

"What happened," the medic that asked to see Clary, asked me.

"My friends grabbed her and threw her in a water. They thought it was a joke, I know they didn't mean to do this," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her," he said and I nodded.

Once we were at the hospital, they made me wait outside. Some of the others at the party came and I saw Sebastian. I stood and walked over to him.

"Dude, I didn't mean to do this," he said.

"I know. But I can't do this no more. I don't want to pretend to like her I don't want to hurt her more than she is now, Sebastian," I said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm backing out of this bet," I said.

"Are you sure because you're going to have to say that at the dance next month in front of people," Sebastian said. I nodded and I heard the door open.

Clary's mother and Luke were there and Luke looked at me. A death glare. He said something to her mother and came over to me.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked. I was going to say something but Sebastian cut in.

"He had nothing to do with this it was me, sir," Sebastian said.

Luke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes hard and in kill mode.

"Be glad that I'm not taking you to the station but stay away from her or I will put you in jail for what you done," Luke said and left us.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him.

"To pay you back for almost killing your girlfriend. Plus, we're brothers and we always have each other's back, but that doesn't mean anything that you still have to do the bet," he said and I scoffed at him.

I saw the doctor come out and we gathered around.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Isabelle's voice.

"Yes, but she swallowed a lot of water. When she swallowed a lot of water, her kidney couldn't flush it out quickly so her blood became waterlogged. The excess water left her blood and entered her cells and they started to swell up. Most cells have room to stretch but everyone's brain doesn't have enough room to swell, but when the water goes into the brain, it swells up. Leading to disastrous things. But in this case she's just in a coma. Be glad that it didn't cause death," the doctor said.

Some girls had their hand over their mouth and stared in shock.

"Can we see here?" Clary's mother asked.

"Yes," he said and lead us to a big room that had a bed, which Clary was laying on. Tubes came from her nose and mouth and arms. We all stood around the bed, staring at her.

"How long will she be in a coma?" I asked.

"Maybe a couple of days but when she wakes up, she will be fine and healthy," he said.

How did one small bet lead to this?

A bet that almost killed an innocent girl. But when I tell her will she forgive me?

I screwed up a lot of time but this, this was just gruesome.

I regret every bad thing I ever did to Clary, including this god damned bet.

* * *

**I know it's short but what i wrote about the water in the brain and all is true. So try not to drink a lot of water in a short period of time, please. But i hope you like this and i will update before winter break is over.**

**Review please :D**


	8. Awoken From Deep Slumber

Jace POV

I stood by her bed, staring at her.

_God damn it! I'm so stupid, I should've not done this. What kind of boyfriend does this? I should be protecting her not hurting her._

My head was getting in world war with the thoughts.

I was thinking if she was going to be alright, if she wasn't, will she forgive me when she wakes up, will she be angry? I groaned, I was left in here, her parents had to work and as much as they wanted to stay and watch her, I volunteered and they said it was fine, but Luke gave me a glare that would kill.

I sat in the chair by her. Doctor didn't even know when she would wake up, it could take weeks or months till she woke up. IF she didn't wake up next month for the dance then I would have to embarrass myself but I wanted her to see it so I can prove that I would do anything for her.

That it should've been me to be in the hospital, me that should've been with her when I first saw her, me that should've protected her from what had happened.

I held her hand and kept saying sorry through my mouth that was shaking, keeping me from crying. But I cried anyway, for her. For Clary.

_One month later_

I sat in class. The dance was next week. It was to inform that it was almost spirit week, yay.

Clary still hasn't woke up and I haven't been talking to people. I was to upset and angry with myself. For everything I've done. I regret doing the bad things but I didn't regret the kisses we shared. I was too in love with her.

"Jace, you have to talk to somebody, some time you know," it was Alec. I looked at him. He was my best friend.

"I feel horrible," was all I said.

"You messed up, I get it but you have to talk to somebody than Clary and she's sleeping. If she was to wake up, she would want to know if you're okay; you have to talk, eat, you even need to sleep. Even if Clary is sleeping, she will always watch over you," he said and left to go talk to Magnus in class.

She's watching me. I closed my eyes and thought about her eyes, hair, and face, and everything about her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I muttered and the bell rang and school was over.

I got up and grabbed my stuff and left.

* * *

I headed towards the hospital and entered.

"Hello Jace," said the lady in the front deck, Delila.

"Hey," I said.

"Checking in to see Clary?" she asked. She knew the answer but ever since she found out that I was her boyfriend, she liked to toy with my emotions a bit.

I nodded and signed in.

I made my way to her room and sat in the same chair, I always sat in when I see her. I grabbed her hand in both of my hands. I held it close to my mouth.

"I'm sorry this happened. I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know that I love you more than ever. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you from this. I should've not have toyed with your heart and you would probably hate me when I tell you about this bet."

I looked at her as I explained. It was useless. I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Next week is the dance and I was hoping that we would go together. But you're not waking up and I have to do by myself but I want you to go, so you can see how much I want to be with you and I want you to see me embarrass myself to show you how much I love you, how much I care," I said, tears coming down.

"But Alec told me that you're watching me. I know that you're going to wake up but hate me. I know that you loved me and it was a bet that caused us to be together. I should've had the guts to ask you out sooner than this. I should've notice you because you changed me Clary, and I like myself even more than the past self," I said.

"You're my everything," I said to her and broke down crying, like all the other visits.

_Once week later._

It was the night of the dance. I have gotten better ever since the day Alec talked to me. Tonight I had to embarrass myself. I was at home pacing around.

It was embarrassing and they put in on video. That was the worst part but the only thing that I was sad about was that Clary still hasn't woke up and wasn't going to the dance.

I visited her yesterday. I looked at the clock, it was almost eight. I was all dresses up, with a tux and a tie. My hair was still the same.

I walked down and said goodbye before they could even answer. I made my way to the hospital in my car. I had a bouquet of flowers for her. Once I bought Clary a rose and she said it symbolized that I loved her, so I did research on the color meanings and bought her the ones I thought symbolized my love to her. I signed in and entered her room.

There were a lot of gifts for her and most of them were from friends. I looked at my flowers.

I had red and white roses together, meaning unity and I had put in a lavender rose and a yellow rose; love at first sight and I care.

I put them on the desk.

"Hey, tonight's the dance and I'm sad that you aren't going. I bought you roses. I know they are your favorite," I said.

An idea popped into my head and I got out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write the truth.

I kept writing till I ended it. I stuck it in the bouquet and leaned over her and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. I love you," I said and then kissed her on her cold lips. I looked at her and left. Knowing that she will never forgive me.

Clary POV

I only saw darkness and shadows. I didn't know where I was. But I kept seeing images of Jace and his friends but I couldn't hear what they were saying, like I was too far away from them but could see them closely.

I wanted to wake up but my body refused.

I knew Jace always visited me more than anyone else. That was sweet of him to do so. It's been some time that I haven't woken up. I wanted to but couldn't. It was hard.

I felt pressure on me, suddenly. And then I could hear again. I opened my eyes, that felt like they were glued together. I saw white. A ceiling that had cracks running along them. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was in an infirmary room. Presents and balloons were everywhere and a bouquet of flowers. I picked them up and smelt them. I smiled and saw that they were from Jace. I took the note and opened it.

_Dear Clary,_

_ I care for you so much that I want to protect you. But I didn't. I wanted to be with you truly and forever and I know that you will never let that happen. I shouldn't have done this. I should've notice you before this happened. This relationship was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Clary._

_But I messed up. I truly messed up. I was betted to go out with you or humiliate myself at the dance. I chose to go out with you and it was the best but the bet was always in the way. I feel guilty for this. This was supposed to be a joke but this bet turned out to hurt you. It almost killed you and you were too innocent. _

_I want you to know that I love you and I care for you but tonight, the night of the dance, I'm choosing to humiliate myself so you won't get hurt anymore from my own doings. I'm sorry that Sebastian hurt you, he didn't mean it but you probably don't want to see my face anymore. Or even be around me. I understand but I want you to know that I never felt like this before and I will always love you. You're my everything._

_Jace._

The note dropped out of my fingers. This was a bet. But he loves me. I felt tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't believe this at all. I started to cry but softly. I didn't want anyone to hear me or even know that I was awake. I calmed down and looked at the roses. I was so angry at him and this stupid bet. But deep inside me, I had to see him before I said bye. I couldn't deal with a heart breaker.

I stood up, but it was a little hard since it's been awhile since I walked. I had to help myself by balancing myself against the wall. I opened the door ajar and peeked outside. I saw a woman in the front desk. I looked the other way and saw a cart. I silently slipped out and pushed the cart and hid. There was a loud bang and the woman went to go see what's happened.

I quietly ran out of the hospital, bare footed, good thing I had a gown on then those other gown's that showed the behind.

I ran barefooted down the streets to the school, where Jace would be.

Jace POV

I stood by as all the others danced around. It was sad that Clary wasn't here. I sighed. It was almost time for me to announce the secret.

"Hey, you don't have to do this," Sebastian said.

"Yeah but I have to. This was a bet and a bet is a bet," I said and he only nodded.

"Well, at least have fun here," he said and I nodded.

I danced with Isabelle, hung out with Alec and Magnus. I even chatted with Simon.

Then it was time and I shook my head and I swore that I saw red hair at the entrance door. I went outside and looked outside. I saw a shadow go through the alley. I went to go check it out and then something hit my head hard, making me falling to the ground. I groaned and looked at the person and my eyes widened.

"Clary."

* * *

**So it's not long and i don't know why it won't let me indent but sorry i couldn't update before i got to school. Had to get ready for school as always. I won't update till friday or earlier, after school program. But i know i left off with a cliff hanger and the story is almost over! I'm thinking three or four more chapters to this story. **

**I know this is early but o really enjoy this chapter and Jace's embarrassing moment is coming next. I think it will be good since i watch a lot of Jackass movies and the shows and even Ridiculousness and The fantasy factory so i think that moment will be embarrassing. I will make shout outs and i hope you like this and check out my other all human story Discovered Talent. :D**


	9. To Be Loved, Is To Be Destroyed

Clary POV

"Jace," I said as menacing as possible.

"Clary," he repeated my name again, I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe that someone like you would fall for me but it was a game. A dumb ass game, created by guys that think they are too cool to do anything and all that shit," I said, I had a pipe in my hand, the one I hit him with. A part of me thought it was wrong but the other part thought it was the right thing; toying with someone's heart.

I waved the pipe around while I was talking.

"Clary, I wrote you that note," he started and sat up but I stopped in front of him, crouching down to his size.

"Ah, the note. Dear Clary, I care for you so much that I wanted to protect you. But I didn't. I wanted to be with you truly and forever and I know that you will never let that happen. I shouldn't have done this. I should've notice you before this happened. This relationship was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Clary," I recited the first part of the note, remembering the note felt like something was burning into my head.

"Clary, I swear that I regret this but I didn't regret being with you," he said.

"Blah, blah, blah. You toyed with my heart for the last time Jace and I am not going to take this anymore. You can do that project by yourself, stand in their by yourself when you get humiliated, and see how you like it when someone else toys with your heart," I spat.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I am in love with you, I know you feel the same way," he said and I scoffed. I already had dirt on my hospital gown.

"That's adorable, you think that I feel the same way. Well, I don't," I said and I felt a part of me clench.

_You do love him_, my conscious said but I swatted it away.

"Clary, why are you doing this? Hurting my feelings," he said.

"Is Jace hurt by a girl? You know why I'm doing this?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I'm doing this because I want to make you feel heart broken like I was," I said and he got up.

"Please, forgive me."

"Why would I?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Because you want revenge and that isn't going to take you anywhere. You know how I felt when I was playing that dirty trick on you, I felt terrible. I wanted to burn my thoughts about hurting you and humiliating you in front of some people that someone like you is with someone like me. But I didn't care what other people thought. I loved the way you touched me, kissed me, even do whatever you always do. I loved them all," he said and I felt my throat clench.

"You think you can suck up to me just like that?" I said, clamping my mouth shout after. I didn't mean to say that.

"I'm sorry," he said again and I lost it.

"Quit saying that! Saying that you're sorry but you're not. You're just sorry for what had happened to me last month!" I yelled at him and before he could say anything else, I heard the doors open and footstep coming closer. I quickly ran away before anyone could see me too. I hid behind the corner and listened to the conversation, Jace was having with that person.

Jace POV

Clary ran away and before I could go after her, Aline came and put her hands on my chest.

"Jace," she slurred her word.

"What," I snapped at her. I needed to find Clary.

"Why are you out here? Are you still moping about that red headed bitch?" she asked and I looked at her.

"What?" I tensed.

"That bitch, what's her name? Cary, Larry, Terry," she guessed.

"Clary," I corrected.

"Yeah, well how about I can make you forget about her?" she said.

"No, go back inside and you have a boyfriend," I said and she shook her head.

"He's boring, I want someone exciting," she said, clearly she was drunk.

"Leave me alone," I said and shoved her at the mouth of the ally way and she stumbled back inside.

I turned around and looked around.

"Clary, if you're still here. I love you. I want you to know that. But if you can't understand how I feel. Then, fine. Think what you want to think but I will forever love you," I said and went back inside.

I opened the doors and Sebastian and Jordan attacked me and shoved me up to the stage. It was time.

"Okay, so I want to let you guys know that Jace, over here, was in a bet and apparently he lost," Sebastian said in the microphone.

"So now, he's going to share is embarrassing moment, last Halloween and it was not pretty. So, now, Jace," he hollered and everyone cheered.

"Hey, so I lost a bet and now this. Last Halloween, there was this party, supposedly, and so I took a nap. I had set my alarm clock for three but these dicks," I pointed to Sebastian and Jordan, "decided to prank me. So they set my clock later than I had set it and they somehow pushed my bed out to the middle of Central Park. So the alarm clock didn't wake me up but a big puff cloud of flour was that was in an object that you could pump air into a fireplace. And it was combined with odors. When they pumped it in my face and then the alarm clock woke me up, I thought I was in home. I was only in my boxers, that used to be white, but turned pink. I had woken up in Central Park, that had a lot of people there and they were staring at me. Then Sebastian decided to pull my boxers down, showing my manhood. People were disgusted with me because there were also kids there. Then Jordan kicked me where no man would want to be kicked at and when I fell they took my boxers, so I had to run after them naked, through the streets of New York," I said.

People were laughing or giggling or feeling sorry for me.

"Wait, tell them the part with the Nun," Sebastian yelled and I shook my head.

"I accidentally ran into a woman, who was a Nun, who was eating and she was carrying soup and when I bumped into her, it spilled on my manhood," I said and people gasped.

"And here's the picture of Jace at the park," Jordan said and the picture showed up on the screen and I shook my head and stepped off the stage. People were giving me pats on the back and trying to talk to me.

"Man, that felt good," Sebastian said.

I shuddered at the memory.

I kept thinking of Clary. Where did she go?

Clary POV

After I heard the conversation, I stepped onto a crate and gazed in the window. Jace was on stage and people were laughing, I rolled my eyes. There was nothing else to do, so I walked back to the hospital.

I quietly entered and thankfully that my feet weren't that dirty but I was able to wipe them off and creep into my room and change into a different hospital gown. I put the one in the trash and I slipped into bed. Carefully putting the needles back where they were. It hurt but I didn't want people to know that I was awake.

I lay down, sleeping. Pretending to still be in a coma.

Jace POV

_One week later._

I had visited Clary a couple of days after the dance. She was in the bed. Like nothing happened. The nurse told me that she hadn't left but I knew she did.

When I got back to school, people were still making fun of me for the prank and all that but I threatened them though. Mr. Starkwether's Class had went on the field trip and I finished the power point for Clary and I's project. Today was presentation and I had to do it without Clary.

I had finished it and got a good grade but I gave all the credit to Clary. All day, I couldn't get my mind off Clary, so I went to the hospital in the middle of school.

"You're back already," the lady from the desk said to me when I entered.

"Yeah," I said, signing in.

I walked to her room and saw Clary was awake, actually awake. She was sitting up, with a bowl in front of her and it was on fire. She had the gifts that people brought for her and throwing them in the fire. They were from the people I hung out with, I understood why she was burning them.

"You're here," she said, without looking up at me.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" I asked, stepping inside the room.

"What do you think? I'm burning these gifts that your wannabe friends gave me," she said, dropping a rose in the bowl.

"Okay," I said awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you," I answered back. She looked into the fire, the flames illuminating her eyes.

It was silent, the crackling of the fire, the only noise.

"I'm sorry," I tried to get a conversation up.

"You say that one more time, I'm going to lose it," she said, still not looking at him.

"Does anyone know that you're awake?" I asked and she nodded.

"I don't understand why you are here, I have nothing to do with you. I don't care if you feel for me but I don't. You're an enemy to me. So, you should leave," she harshly said and I was wounded by her words. I did what she wanted me to do and I drove home.

No one was home, so I went up to my room and flopped onto my bed. I did something that I haven't done for a long time. Ever since I was a kid, I did it but not anymore till now. She was everything to me. My world has been destroyed. My father was right, to love is to destroy and that to be loved is the one destroyed.

I cried.

* * *

**So it has been some time but it's here. I don't know if that was funny or whatever but oh well. I hope you like it and poor Jace Review! :D**


	10. Deactivation

Clary POV

My parents and my _real_ friends came to visit me and they even brought my laptop, which was great. But my heart still hurt from what had happened. I opened the laptop and pulled up my blog. I looked at all the reviews.

_Where are you?_

_Are you even here anymore?_

_Hurry up and post!_

_What happened to you?_

There were more reviews. I couldn't help but cry, I don't know why, but I did.

**Dear readers,**

** I know that is has been forever since I had posted anything but I can't do this anymore. Posting my feelings and what happens in my life; I can't do it. Some of you may thing that this is a stupid idea or that I'm acting like a bastard or bitch for doing this, but I don't care. I'm already broken and no one can make me even more broken than I am now. So this is the very last post ever and I hope everyone doesn't go through a harsh heartbreak like I am. Goodbye and I hope that everyone will be okay from what I am doing.**

**Hugs and Smiles.**

I posted it and went to my account. I scrolled till I see the deactivation button, I press it and take a huge breath; all my life, I have been blogging like it was nothing, but now, I had enough. I pressed it and it deactivated my account but all the things I had posted were still there.

I shoved the laptop away from me, crying. My emotions that I had bubbled up weeks ago came pouring out of me. I hated everything. Why did this have to happen to me? I cried and cried till a nurse calmed me down. She talked to me, even.

"You know, tomorrow's the last day that you'll be here and then you're going home," she said, her dark skin clamping onto my white ones.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded to me.

Relief and fear washed through me. I was excited to go home but what about school. What will everyone do? I was shaking but again, she calmed me down.

"Everything's okay," the nurse told me and I fell to sleep by her lovely voice.

Jace POV

It has been some days since I had cried. I walked down the halls sulking and looking depressed, my friends were worried for me.

"There are other fish in the see," Sebastian said and I shook my head.

"No, I want Clary back," I said.

Sebastian sighed.

"Fine, if you want Clary back than we are going to get you Clary back," Sebastian announced and I looked at him confusingly.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"By talking to people who know her the best," he said and stared at the table where she and her friends sat.

"They're not going to want to talk to me," I sulked.

"Yes, if you give them what they want," he pressed and I sighed.

"Fine," I gave up and we both got up and walked over to the table. They all glared at us as we walked to them.

"What do you want?" Simon asked us, he looked dark and it almost frightened me.

"We need your help," Sebastian said.

"Why would we help you?" Maia asked and I remembered the death glare she had given to Sebastian when he threw Clary into the pool.

"Because, we will do whatever you want to get Clary back for him. Look at him, he his depressed and always sad, he fell in love with her," Sebastian said rubbing his neck.

I heard Simon sigh like he was defeated.

"We don't want anything but we'll help," he said and I was stunned.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, when you and Clary were supposedly dating, she was really happy with you, she never had a guy like her or fall in love with her before but whatever had happened now, she isn't the same Clary anymore," he explained.

"Okay, but how am I going to get her back when she won't even speak with me?" I asked him.

"Do you know what she even likes?" Maia asked me.

"She likes art," I simply said.

"Do something artistic for her, when she comes out of the hospital tomorrow, take her to an art museum and throw her a party. We can text her but you're going to give her a ride and then you can wing it," to me the plan sounded terrible but I had to go with it.

"Okay, what's first?"

Clary POV

After my rest, it was time for me to go. My parents took me home and I went back to my room, flopping onto my bed, sighing.

"You okay, kid?" I heard Luke's voice from my door.

"Yeah," I managed to say to him.

"It doesn't look like it," he commented and the bed groaned as he sat down on the bed.

"What are you? A fortune teller?" I asked him, being playful and he gave a chuckle.

"No, but I know when someone id feeling down," he said with a soft voice.

"It's none of your business," I muttered into my pillow.

"Clary, you can tell me anything," he said.

"I know but this hurts more than ever," I felt my eyes start to water but I didn't let it show.

"Okay, I'll give you time," he said and left my room. I let the water works fly by but I stopped crying. I lie on my bed bored on a Saturday morning. I felt a buzz and grabbed my phone from my jean's pocket.

_Party today at New York Art Museum, come and have fun. Been dying to see you since hospitalized. – Maia._

I looked at the text for some time and then quickly answered.

_Okay, but need ride._

It quickly buzzed.

_Okay, going to send someone at eight. See you there._

She texted and I put the phone back down and sighed. Just something I needed right now, a party. But it wasn't a total loss, it was a an Art museum, so why not. But what bothers me the most was who was mt driver?

* * *

**I know it's short but i am really tired and i have archery tomorrow and then shopping on the two weekends, so I'll update this one and then maybe update Discover Talent on Saturday or Friday for those who read it. So hugs and smiles :D**


	11. Driver

Clary POV

I had gotten ready but still the pang of sadness washed over me like a tidal wave.

_I thought I loved him but he stabbed me in the back. Hate him, I hate him, I hate him,_ the words repeated in my mind but a part of me wanted Jace back, wanted to be with him like we were, not worrying about anything but I knew I couldn't have that anymore.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch till my 'driver' came. I played with my phone and I saw something in my gallery of pictures. It was a picture of Jace that I didn't know that I had. He was smiling and laughing at something but I didn't know when or where I had or anyone had taken this. I looked at his features; he was so relaxed and his face seemed softer. His golden hair shining from the sun.

I was snapped out of my reverie when a car honked in the front. I walked out the house and I walked down the driveway to a black car. I couldn't see the driver through the window since it was tinted; why would it be tinted for?

I knocked on the door and then my eyes widened on who it was; Jace.

Jace POV

I watched as she walked towards the car; she was so beautiful in the moonlight but so broken down. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath of courage. I got out and turned to face her, her eyes wide with surprise and anger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh voice.

"Well, it's obvious that I'm the one they told to get you," I said with a smile.

"No way; I'm not riding with you," she said and started to turn and walked away.

"Then everyone will be disappointed that you didn't come," I teased, trying to make her drive with me.

"I'll walk."

"You'll freeze."

"It isn't that cold."

"On the contrary, you just have a thick jacket on you."

"Fine," she finally broke and I smiled with victory. This may be the night that I can get her back. The night that she will finally forgive me.

We got into the car and I started the engine and started to drive. It was quiet, so I decided to make conversation.

"You excited?" I asked her.

"I guess," she muttered and continued to stare out the window.

"C'mon, can you push away the feud you have against me and just try to have fun?" I begged her and she sighed.

"Fine."

"So….."

"What?" she asked me, finally looking at my eyes.

"Are you doing okay, ever since."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to say more two or a word?" I asked, the words seemed harsh to my ears but maybe not to her.

"You're a douche," she said.

"Okay, fair game but how about something positive," I suggested to her.

"I don't know what to say," she said. I sighed, this was going nowhere. So I decided to turn on the radio on and a B.O.B song came on. I smiled at what I was going to do now.

"_5 hour layovers from Norway to Egypt; I'm to the point like the pyramids of Giza. Still I'm to the left like the tower out in Piza; I'm feeling single baby, I could use a feature. Swagger like Caesar, I'll get you a Visa. And we could go to Italy and maybe see the Coliseum. I'll be Da Vinci if you me my Mona Lisa. Now smile,"_ I sang to her and she gave me an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked but was trying not to smile.

"Try to make this road trip a little fun," I shrugged and continued.

"_I'm feeling kinda singular; how about let's make it plural. Spin the globe; wherever it lands that's where we'll go. We'll hit up Europe, yeah, and spend some Euros," _she started to laugh at me.

"You're so weird," she managed to get out.

"What, my singing isn't that bad," I stated.

"Not the way you're singing now; you're embarrassing yourself," she giggled.

"No, I'm just confident and my voice swoons most girls; they would kill to me next to me," I said to her.

"But I'm not most girls."

"Yeah, you aren't; you're much better," I said and she hid her smile behind her hair.

I think I was getting to her and I felt a little pride.

"No, I'm not," she said but I shook my head.

"Clary, you're the most honest person I ever met. You don't over obsess with clothes and make up and you like to have fun and hang back and you're the most coolest person I had ever hung out with," I told her and it surprised me of how much emotion I put into it and they were absolutely true.

"You're just saying that to get me back, aren't you?" she asked me, a blush formed across her cheeks.

"Maybe but I mean every word. Even if I don't get you back, those words mean everything to me," I said to her. I heard her take a breath. I stopped the car since we made it. I looked at her while I took out the keys.

She looked at me then broke the stare and got out the car. I followed but took a blind fold from the car. I walked around the car to her.

"Turn around," I said to her softly.

"Why."

"Just turn around."

"Okay," while she did, I put the fold above her eyes and tied it; my hand brushing softly against her hair.

"C'mon," I said but she turned around and reached out her hands, finding me; then she hugged me. I was stunned by her reaction but I hugged her back with a passionate embrace.

"Oh, Clary," I whispered her name over and over again and then she let go.

"Lead the way."

I took her soft, small hands into my own large, rough ones. I lead her to be in front of me and I put my hands on her shoulders, guiding her. I had to pick her up when we made it to the stairs.

"What are you-"

"We're at stairs and I don't want you to fall over anything when going up them," I said and picked her up and went up the stairs. We made it to the top and I put her down and guided her again.

"Get ready," I whispered to her and opened the doors. I took the fold off and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

She looked happy when her friends came up to her.

"Hey," she said and hugged her. When she was busy doing that, Simon took me to the side.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It went really well, go a hug too," I said with a triumphed grin.

"Okay, now, Bat rigged the music to go to a slow song in about a half hour. You have thirty minutes to make a good impression on her and then when it's time, ask her to dance," Simon evaluated.

"Okay, sounds easy," I heard doubt in my voice.

"Don't worry, if you got a hug, then you may as well get a kiss while dancing with her," Simon said and left.

That's all I had to do, get on Clary's good side and everything will go great but how do I get on Clary's good side without agitating her. Maybe this plan wasn't so easy at all.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update this story but I just got sick so that is why i am posting on a monday. Not feeling good so i thought to update. Thanks for updating and check out my other stories if you please and i give you all hugs. :D**


	12. Dance

Jace POV

I watched her as she danced with her friends. I had at least twenty more minutes to make a good impression to her and then everything will be okay. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said and her friends left us.

"Hey," she said, looking at the ground.

"Do you want to take a little walk around the museum?" I asked her and she looked hesitant at first but nodded. I gave her a small smile and walked out the crowd with my hand in hers to guide her out; she immediately let go when we were out.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked around with her by my side but had a big gap between us.

"So…." I said and she just looked at the art work. I sighed. I wanted to talk but about what? Sorry that my friend almost killed you? Sorry that I made a bet to be with you?

"There's something that you want isn't there?" she asked me out of nowhere and I was stunned a bit but nodded.

"Of course," I heard her mutter.

I sighed again and stopped. We were in a gallery that had all sorts of art hanging from the walls and Clary stared at them intently; a shine in her eyes for amazement.

"Clary, I still care for you," I started.

"No, just drop it. You told me that you still love me and care for me but I don't see any of that in my eyes right now. Just drop it, okay," she said. She obviously did not want to talk to me. She started to turn around and walk away but I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Her eyes were shining.

"You need to believe me, Clary. I'm not going to drop it; I want you back Clary, I want you to be with me again," I whispered to her and she yanked her arm from my grasp.

"Why, why do you have to do this to me? I have to hate you but I can't. I wish to hate you but it's impossible. What did you do to me!" she yells as if she were sane.

"I made you fall in love me," I tell her and she shook her head.

"I need to be alone," she whispered and started to walk away but, again, I block her way.

"Get out of my way,' she growls but I stand my ground.

"You need to stop," I tell her.

"Stop what?"

"Stop blocking away your emotions. If you need to cry, then cry. If you're mad, then yell at me. If you're happy, then smile. You can't block away of how you're feeling. It's not you," I explain to her and daring as I say, put my hands on her shoulders but she did not move away my hands, just looked into my eyes.

"How's it possible for a bet to make the better fall in love with his victim?" she asks.

"Because, when I got to know you better, I instantly knew that I was going to fall for you," I say. I hear her breath coming out in quick puffs.

"Clary, can't you leave the past in the past and let our future come to scene?" I asked her, stepping closer to her.

"I don't know, my past is unforgettable," she looks down and I step more closer to her.

"Clary," I say and lean down but someone interrupts: Aline.

"Jace, what are you doing?" she asks and steps into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to find you, silly. What are you doing with her?" she asks, putting a venomous tone when saying 'her'.

"Leave us alone," I say and she gives a giggle.

"Why, so you can break her again? Don't believe a word that he says, girly. He can be playing you right now and you wouldn't even know it, he's a player and will always be a player. He just wants to get in your pants," she says and I could feel Clary tense.

"No, Clary, don't believe her," I say and she looked confused.

"I don't know who to believe. The girl that I hate so much that she picks on me all the time or the guy that broke me to pieces," Clary said with a shine in her eyes.

"Clary, from the time we were together, I told you stuff about me that no one else knew. I trusted you to tell you about me and now please trust me and don't listen to a word she says," I begged her and she looked at me for a long time.

"Okay," she said ever so softly and I gave a smile.

"I warned you; I'm going to laugh if he breaks you again. And I would tell you I told you so but it's what you deserve for wanting to be with a player," Aline said as if she were bored to death and left.

"Thank you, for trusting me," I say and she nodded.

"I may trust you but I do not forgive you," she says and walks away, out of my grasp. My heart contracted at what she said and I felt like a piece of me just died.

But hey, at least she trusts me but I need her to forgive me.

Clary POV

My head was fogged with what had just happened and now I was sitting at a random table by myself, trying to calm my breathing.

"Hey Clary," I hear Simon's voice and I look up at him.

"Did you plan this?" I asked him.

"Plan what?"

"Don't act like this Simon. You planned this out with Jace so he can be my driver. I know something's up," I say to him and I felt like I had just broke him on his little plan.

"Clary, if you just give the guy a chance, maybe something in your heart will change your mind about him," he said and left. I put my head in my hands and breathed roughly.

I hated my life; it was just so complicated, but that's how it is for a teenager. You always have a complication.

I kept thinking about Jace.

_If you just give the guy a chance, maybe something in your heart will change your mind about him,_ Simon had said to me but Jace broke my heart but in a relationship, you always get hurt but something always came out from it. Maybe something will come out from my little feud about Jace.

I sat up straight in my chair and started to look for Jace. Maybe we could start over?

_What if he breaks your heart again? _ A little voice said in my head and I stopped. What if he does break me again but I wouldn't know it if I didn't try again with Jace.

"Stop blocking out your emotions, Clary," I said to myself and I calmed myself down and emotions poured over me like a waterfall.

I was in love with Jace.

Jace POV

I looked at the time again: ten more minutes till the slow song. I wanted to dance with Clary but I didn't know if I left a good impression on her or not. I sighed and leaned against the pale colored wall. I slid down it and sat with my legs up and put my elbows on my knees.

"I think she's on to us," a voice said and I looked up and saw Simon.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"I think she knows that we made up a plan for you two to come back together."

"Is that supposed to be bad because that's what I think my impression on her was bad; she's never going to take me back so why do I bother?"

"You bother with this because you absolutely care for her. Dude, I have faith in you that you can get her back and I don't like you," Simon encouraged me.

"Thanks, I think," I said and he helped me get up.

"Now, go find Clary and get her back," he demanded and I put my hand on my forehead and saluted him.

"Yes, Sergeant," I say and he scoffed. I give a laugh and go find Clary again.

* * *

It's about three more minutes till the song when I found her. She looked like she was searching for someone but who?

"Clary," I called out and she looks at me in relief.

"Jace," she sighs out and I stop in front of her.

"Hey," I started off and I mentally slapped myself.

"Hi," she says softly and I see Simon behind Clary, a little farther away; raising two fingers and then tapping his wrist. Two more minutes. I just needed to talk it off and then when it comes on, I can ask her to dance.

"Are you okay from what we talked about earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she sounded awkward.

I looked at the time, one more minute. I could actually feel my heart pounding and I wondered if she could hear it.

"Are you liking the party?"

"Um, yeah, it's pretty cool," she says and looks around.

"This is really awkward," I admitted and she gave a shaky breath.

"You have no idea."

"I just came over to ask you to dance with me, in about," I looked at the clock, " thirty more seconds."

"Dance… I don't know," she hesitated.

"C'mon, I won't bite," I said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed out. I smiled at her and took her hand. I guided her to the middle of the floor and the slow song came on. I took a breath and put my hands on her waist and she put hers on my shoulders. There was a gap between us and I cleverly closed it. She looked up at me and her lips were parted in surprise.

We swayed to the song but I wanted to hold her closer but I did not want her to push me away. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt her hands hook around my neck and her head lay on my chest. I put my chin on the crown of her head.

"Clary," I said softly. This moment was perfect. We both fit perfectly to each other like puzzle pieces and I loved the way that we fit. It was a match made from heaven.

"Clary, I know you don't want to hear this again, but I really do care for you and will do anything –,"

"Oh, shut up," she said and then pulled me down to her and we kissed. I was surprised at this but this was supposed to happen. I closed my eyes and held her closer to me while we kissed. I have treasured this moment for a long time and I felt as if I could do anything right now.

I felt her pull away and we looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I should've gave you another chance, you are a nice guy, Jace and I'm sorry that I blocked away my feelings for you."

"No, I should be sorry for what I did to you; I was a deceptive bastard and I'm sorry," I tell her and she hugs me, like the one we shared earlier.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" I ask her and she looks at me and then puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Yes, I forgive you," she says and pulls me in for another kiss.

* * *

**So it has been a long time since i have updated and i am truly sorry for that but i updated and the story is going to end. I am on my second week of spring break and i had so much fun last week. Went back to Nashville with my group and went to camp wigiwagen, im thinking that's what's it's called but i went up a corck climbing thing and made it to the top. Super happy but i love you guys who still supports this story :D**


	13. Epilogue

Jace POV

We walked through the hallways, hand in hand and people stared.

"Okay, I know I'm hot and all but can you not see that I have a girlfriend?" I asked them and they all turned around.

"Really?" Clary asked me and I shrugged.

"Hey, I just wanted to put it out," I answered and she shook her head. Ever since she forgave me, I stopped hanging out with my so called friends and hung out with hers. They were nice, funny, and very strange but accepted me anyway. Izzy and Alec were there too and they had boyfriends.

I felt like I belonged and I felt super happy. Sebastian would come over and talk to us and we would be in full conversation.

"So I hear that prom is next week," Isabelle said and they started to murmur on their dates and what they would wear and if we should rife together.

"C'mon," I tugged Clary's hand and led her to the courtyard.

I stopped in front of the pond where the fish were swimming around.

"Why are we here?" Clary asked.

"Just thought that we should be somewhere that has peace and quiet and the courtyard is perfect," I tell her and sit down. I draw her to my lap where she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Now, when do you want me to pick you up?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"For prom," I tell her and she smiles.

"Maybe at eight," she answers and puts her head on my shoulder.

"This place is so beautiful," she whispers and I look at her fiery red hair that's soft and her ivory skin; so smooth and soft and then her emerald green eyes that would spark up.

"You're beautiful," I say to her and she looks at me. I kiss her on the lips and I felt like I could be like this with her forever.

* * *

_Next week_

_Eight o'clock_

I wait on her front steps and knock on the door. I wait for some seconds and the door opens and Luke shows.

"Hey Jace," he says and smiles.

"Hi," I answered. His grudge on me fell off when he found that Clary was happy with me so now he didn't hate my guts.

"Clary, your date is here," Luke yells and her mother comes from the kitchen. I looked up the stairs and saw Clary appear and my mouth dropped.

She was dressed in a beautiful silver dress and her hair was straightened and it was very long. She had light make up on and she was such a sight. She came down the stairs gracefully and stopped in front of me. I cleared my throat.

"You look beautiful," I say to her and she giggles.

"You kids have fun but not too much fun," Luke says and Clary blushes.

"Now Luke, leave them alone. I hope you two have a great time," Jocelyn says and I escort Clary out of the house and to my car.

I open the door for her, "My lady."

"You're so weird," she says but smiles. I race to the other side of the door and start the car. We drive in a good silence but we didn't mind.

* * *

When we reached the school, I opened her door and then I stopped.

"Oops, forgot something," I say and go back to my car and got out a box.

"For you," I say and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"Thank you," she answers. It was a white rose corsage; I put it on her and then take her arm.

"Now, off to the party," I say and she laughs.

People were dancing around, talking, or whatever.

"Hey you two," it was Isabelle's voice and she came up to us with Simon.

"You look gorgeous, Clary. I've seen better, Jace," Isabelle said and I scoffed.

"Yeah, right," I say and she scowls at me.

She leaves with Simon and a slow song starts up.

"Would you like to have this dance with me?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I would love to dance," she says and we walk to the dance floor. I put my hands on her waist and she puts her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad that we're together," I say.

"Why?"

"You can see me better than anyone else. You can tell if something's wrong with me or that I have something mischievous going on. You can see past my wall," I explain to her and she puts her head on my chest and I hold her tighter and closer.

"I don't want to lose you, again," I say and put my cheek on her head.

"You're not, I swear that you're not going to lose me ever," she says.

"Oh, Clary."

She leans back and I duck my head to kiss her gently. I felt like this was the perfect moment. Everything around me was blocked off and I could only focus on Clary. She was my everything.

Clary POV

Kissing Jace was like a dream. He made me feel beautiful and confident in myself. Even if he did bet to be with me, look what happened to us. We're happy together and love each other. I felt like I was getting a reward from what had happened. Jace was my reward and I didn't want to lose him.

Like I swore to him, he wouldn't lose me ever.

And I wouldn't lose him.

* * *

**So on the last author's note. i worded wrong. So this is the last chapter and all and the story is done and i love all my reviewers who encourage me to write and all and i know this is late but thank you soo much:D**


End file.
